


Raking Leaves

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Dean Winchester's opinion, raking leaves is not such a horrible task when it gives you an excuse to ogle the beautiful boy next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raking Leaves

Dean Winchester  _loathes_  autumn. He loathes how the days get shorter, and how the sun shines a little less bright. He hates how it gets colder outside, and he despises how it often rains once the days of summer are gone. And most of all, he detests all of those  _bright colored leaves_ , because his mother Mary for some reason has decided that it is Dean’s duty to rake those offensive leaves to make sure that both their front yard and the driveway stay clean.

Like any normal sixteen year old boy, with this kind of weather Dean would very much prefer staying  _inside_ to play video games, thank you very much…

It’s a chilly Saturday afternoon, mid-October, and Dean finds himself amidst a sea of orange, red, and yellow. His scarf and his coat are keeping him warm as he collects the leaves that are covering the driveway, but his toes are still freezing.

Yup, he definitely  _hates_ this. Yet, there’s a reason why he’s out here, instead of hiding in his room and trying to get out of his chores like he usually would…

The reason is  _a boy_. A boy by the name of Castiel Novak. Castiel lives next door, and he’s one year older than Dean. Dean knows this because they both go to Lawrence High, and because he has seen the handsome blue-eyed guy with the dark disarranged hair around many times, even though he never had mustered the courage to actually  _talk_ to Castiel.

Which is why Dean is currently out here, working his ass off; because Castiel is doing the exact same thing that Dean’s doing. Castiel is raking leaves in the front yard that belongs to the Novaks, while Dean is  _pretending_  to rake leaves in his own front yard, even though he’s mostly busy checking out  _Castiel’s ass._

Dean knows he should be ashamed, but gorgeous boys like Cas are rare in this godforsaken town, and it’s hard to resist. Not like any of it would make a difference; Dean only dares to  _watch_ , and he knows that watching will never get him anywhere.

After a while, Dean gives up on his pointless ogling. He sighs, a small cloud of fog escaping his mouth. His plan is to get this over with, so that he can get back inside where it’s  _warm_. He decides to concentrate on raking leaves, and raking leaves alone.

Once he’s feeling sweaty and his muscles begin to ache, he unceremoniously drops his rake, scowling at the giant piles of leaves that he doesn’t feel like picking up and putting into the garbage bags that his mom had provided him with. Dean slumps his shoulders and glances around absentmindedly.

That’s when he notices that Castiel is  _still_ there. But Cas is no longer raking leaves either, because he is  _staring_ at Dean. He’s  _watching_  Dean, a subtle smile gracing his chapped lips.

Their gazes meet, and Dean thinks of something witty to say, but draws a blank. Flirting with girls?  _Easy_! Flirting with any guy who isn’t Castiel Novak?  _Piece of cake_! But there is just something about those big blue eyes that always renders Dean speechless, which is a very unwelcome handicap when trying to impress someone…

Reluctantly so, Dean turns his back on Cas. He can’t come up with something intelligent to say anyway, and so he decides that it would be wiser to ignore the other boy. He starts picking up the leaves and putting them in the empty bags, and he’s making great progress; he’ll be back inside to enjoy some hot chocolate in no time.

That is  _until_ a deep gravelly voice startles him, throwing him off.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean nearly  _jumps_  up from his kneeling position, and turns around instinctively, only to come  _toe to toe_ and  _nose to nose_  with Castiel. That was something Dean had  _not_  expected, and he yelps in surprise, stumbling backwards and falling flat on his ass right in the middle of the giant pile of leaves. He doesn’t even have time to wonder how on earth Castiel knows his name.

Castiel’s eyes turn wide, and his jaw drops. Meanwhile, Dean wishes he could disappear into a hole in the ground. Or perhaps this would be a great moment for a bunch of aliens to show up and abduct Dean to their planet.  _Anything_  if he can just disappear and escape the blue eyes that are staring down at him with unmistakable amusement.

And then Castiel  _chuckles_ , and Dean can feel his face turn beet red. This right here is a scenario straight from a _nightmare;_ Dean knows he’s just made a total fool of himself in front of his crush.

To Dean’s relief though, Castiel’s face soon goes back to serious.

“I apologize…” Cas says sincerely, offering Dean a hand. “It wasn’t my intention to startle you.”

Dean frowns up at the hand that’s being held out to him.  _Castiel’s hand_. Which must mean that Castiel wants Dean to  _take it,_ and all of the sudden Dean is beginning to see the silver lining here. He hesitantly puts his hand in Castiel’s slightly smaller one, and Cas easily pulls him to his feet.

They’re back where they started; toe to toe, nose to nose. Despite the cold, Dean’s face feels like it’s on fire. Cas is slowly blinking at Dean, as if his huge eyes are trying to send a message to Dean in sign language.

“I’m… I’m not usually this… This  _clumsy_.” Dean mutters awkwardly, aware that Cas’ fingers are still curled around Dean’s own. “Or this  _messy._ ” He adds, hastily brushing some leaves off his jacket with his free hand.

Castiel laughs softly. Dean can feel the other boy’s warm breath on his face.

“You missed one.” Cas’ voice is barely more than a whisper as his hand reaches up to pull a single orange leaf out of Dean’s ruffled hair.

He holds it up right in front of Dean’s nose, a mischievous smirk on his face. Dean so desperately wants to kiss that grin right off,  and in a wave of temporary insanity, he does  _just that_. He presses his lips flush against Castiel’s, and they share a brief kiss that instantly warms Dean from the tips of his ears to his icy toes.

They break apart, and Cas looks surprised, but not offended. They’re still holding hands, and Dean is sure that they’ve just set a new world record for ‘ _longest handshake’_.

“I’m sorry… That was… kinda bold.” Dean apologizes, just to be safe.

“I don’t think I mind…”Castiel assures with a shrug, once more showing Dean his most charming smile, blue eyes shining. “Actually, I came over because I wanted to talk to you and get to know you better, but…  _this will do_.”

~

Two weeks later, the two boys are raking leaves again. The only difference is that this time, they’re doing it as  _a team_. Dean still  _loathes_  autumn, but when he and Cas are curled up on the couch together stealing kisses between sips of hot chocolate after the hard work is done… Dean has to admit that fall is not  _all bad_ …

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
